Blood of Iron
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: This is the story of Evelyn Stark, Tony's cousin, a master spy and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. After being captured by Loki, she is welcomed to the Avengers not as an equal teammate - more of a helper and confident. But working as back-up and trying to be a friend to the Avengers isn't easy. Rated T for swearing and violence. TonyXPepper SteveXOC ClintXNatasha and possibly more.
1. Prequel: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

**AN: Hello, and welcome. This is my first Avengers fic, I do so hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if it isn't good enough, I don't know a whole ton on this subject. Please enjoy my OC, Evelyn.**

...

Nick Fury walked down into one of the rooms in the Avengers Tower. The Avengers were waiting for him purposefully, along with Maria and Pepper. They had been called down urgently, and were waiting for the reason.

"I explained to you all that there were some weird spikes in the energy levels, correct?" "Yes," Steve answered cautiously, "but that was it."

"Well, I'll explain more now. You see, Loki has come back to Earth." "Why?" Thor asked angrily.

"He seems to want to find a way to destroy you. _All_ of you. And he's already made some moves. He's started by kidnapping one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s spies." He gave Maria a picture and after looking at it, she started to pass it down.

"She's brilliant, and a master with throwing knives, poisons, and gymnastics. She's also a very able musician, and a sarcastic smooth-talker that hasn't failed to get info from anyone. We occasionally use her as an assassin of sorts but more often she is sent for undercover work. She can speak various languages and therefore goes abroad frequently. Normally we wouldn't be concerned with the kidnapping of even one of our best spies; however… this one happens to know quite a bit about all of you. If she talks – which I highly doubt she will – she will talk _a lot_."

"How on Earth did she learn so much about us?" Natasha asked, "We tend to be more or less classified."

Tony looked at the small picture he held in his hand. The woman had long, dark brown hair. She had gentle chocolate brown eyes. She looked a little over average height, perhaps 5'9", and was lean and physically fit. She wore a black shirt that only went to her stomach and had thin straps for sleeves, and she wore black jeans and boots. She had a black spiked belt with various knives on it, and a smug grin. Her hands wore fingerless black gloves that were tense, and ready to grab a knife and throw it. She looked to be early to middle thirties.

Everyone heard him say, quietly: "Because that's my cousin, Lyn…"

"Yes," Nick concluded. "Agent Evelyn Stark was captured by Loki."

...

**AN: This is mainly a prequel. *shrugs* Hope you liked the start of it. Thoughts? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1: Let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

**AN: I'm so amazed! Thank you people out there who have already looked at this, I know that there are quite a few of you.**

** kylie. roby. 58: Thank you! I was so surprised, I had pretty much put up the story, left for less than half an hour, and came back to find lovely people like you have already read it! Virtual cookie for you!**

**bhagwati: Thank you as well! Between you and kylie. roby. 58, I got the kick in my pants to write more of this. You get a cookie too, thanks again!**

...

"Whoa, back this up." Clint said sharply, "Tony just _happens_ to have a master spy for a cousin that's working at S.H.I.E.L.D.? Let me guess, she's just as brilliant as _him_."

"Though she was never quite as smart as me she was always quite a gifted girl," Tony said snidely, "Definitely my favorite cousin. Skilled… and a wonderful personality. Never did learn what she did for a living. I've always been rather close to her but I suppose it just never came up."

"So my brother went after her because she is close to one of us?" Thor asked, not completely understanding of the situation. Tony flinched. "Yes… it seems that way. Dammit, I can't _believe_ they got her. That's it, I'm out." He left the room.

Natasha shook her head sadly, looking at the picture. "She's probably not going to make it, if she's as stubborn as Tony. Loki will get too frustrated with her and end up killing her."

"No…" Pepper said slowly. "I've met Evelyn. She's a good person, with a kind heart. She does have Tony's temper though… but she's not nearly as arrogant."

"That is true," Nick said calmly. "Agent Stark has got quite a temper on her and has been able to force most of her fellow agents into submission when working alongside them. She has plenty of confidence, and I don't doubt that she'll get on Loki's nerves _very_ quickly."

At that moment, the door slammed open. "Are you guys going to come, or not?" Tony shouted, already suited up.

Maria crossed her arms. "We haven't even told you where we think Loki is." "Then make it fast," Bruce said.

"We're thinking that Loki's holding her captive in an abandoned building Richmond, Virginia." Nick said softly. "We don't know exactly where, but he is somewhere in that city. Probably a less busy part of it."

"Well then, come on!" Tony roared, leaving again. Cracking his neck, Clint muttered "He's very worried about Agent Stark. If he lets his emotions run him, she may end up dead. Let's try to get there _before_ him."

…

Loki had tied Evelyn to a metal pole in the basement of an old abandoned house. Her arms were behind her, tied around the pole, and her ankles were tied to it as well, though more loosely. She had a clean purple rag in her mouth. Her hair was a little tangled and her clothes – her uniform, the same outfit in the picture – were a little torn. She was bruised from where Loki had held her tightly to keep her from struggling.

He had drugged her, she knew that much. Was it something of Earth? Possibly, but not definite. She had fought the drug well, and she was still dazedly awake. Loki was amazed at her endurance. He was also so enthralled in telling her the classic evil-person speech, he did not notice the fact that she was sawing away at the ropes binding her wrists with one of her knives.

"…So what do you think of _that_!" he finished. Slowly, so that he wouldn't notice, she let the rope slide down the pole.

"This is what I think!" she screeched, throwing the knife dead at his heart. An inch before it would've plunged in, he caught it deftly.

Her mouth went slack and she slid to the ground, feet coming out of the loose binds. "_Dammit_," she whispered, frustrated. Her vision started to blur, the sudden relaxing of her mind and muscles allowing the drugs to overwhelm her momentarily.

She tiredly watched as Loki crept back forward, looking into her eyes, and attached the knife to her belt – what was he doing? She wanted to punch him, kick him, or strangle him.

A fuzzy voice came. "Rest now, Agent Stark." And that was the last thing she was conscious of before everything went black.

...

**AN: Thanks for the support already given! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: A little chat

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

**AN: This is very impressive, lovely readers. I do hope you enjoy the story.**

**kylie. roby. 58: Very suspicious? *smiles* Perhaps. My other stories are even more suspicious. Thank you! ;)**

**Kai-Aala: Okay, so your review was brilliant. Now there is apparantly a ninja out there to kill haters. That's bloody brilliant. Very amusing. That review made my day a whole lot better. Here's a basket of virtual cookies~!**

...

Evelyn opened her eyes to find herself still tied to the pole. This time her feet weren't tied at all, but her hands were tied tighter – and above her head. She certainly couldn't reach her knives now, though she still had all of her weapons on her.

"Ah, Agent Stark. You're awake. Perfect." "Shut your damn mouth, Loki." She hissed.

Loki looked hurt. "You don't like me." "Um, no, obviously I don't. You freaking kidnapped me, you bastard."

Loki sighed, walking forward. He took her chin in a hand, forcing their eyes to meet. "Ah, a maiden such as you would not want her pretty face harmed. Allow me to ask you some questions, and I'll try not to be rough." "First I get one, how long was I out?" "Half an hour, on the dot. But that's the only question you get."

He sneered at her, and she turned her face, closing her eyes. "Now listen carefully. What do you know about the Avengers?" "That they whooped your filthy ass." Loki made to backhand her across the face, and she tensed, ready for it – but the strike never came. Instead she felt his cold hands caress her cheek. "Now, let's try that one more time. You think you can handle that?"

"Why would I tell you anything?" Loki sighed, as if he was dealing with a child. "Because, Agent Stark, I know so much about you already. Agent Evelyn Corinne Stark, cousin of Tony Stark – Iron Man. You know plenty about the Avengers; I know you two are very close. He's told you plenty. Now the only question that remains is how much you care for him and his little teammates."

"Excuse me?" "I spoke clearly, Agent Stark. With a snap I could kill them all." She scoffed, enraged now. "You're bluffing, you son of a bitch!" she started struggling against her bonds.

"I'll focus for now on you then? Let's see… Nick Fury has also been debating on letting you join the Avengers to add some more emotional stability to the team, and for backup." "How the hell did you know that, that's classified information!" she hissed again.

Loki shrugged. "A god just knows, mortal. Not that you'd understand that." He turned then, which was a mistake. Evelyn administered a perfectly formed kick to his head. He sensed it a second too late, and barely ducked – still getting whumped on the head harshly by the heel of her boot. He sucked in a breath of air, turning back in anger.

"How dare you! You, mortal maiden, challenge a god!" Evelyn, now looking bored, said "Hell yes. Have you met my cousin? Can you not see the damn resemblance?"

With a look of disgust, Loki muttered "You both seem to have… similar colorful personalities and language."

Evelyn laughed for the first time in what felt like ages. She didn't get to laugh often with the job she had. "You could say that."

Loki was starting to get very tired of her. He raised his hand and suddenly his spear appeared. "Agent Stark, I am warning you for the last time, answer my questions or I will first obliterate you and then the Avengers themselves."

"FUCK NO!" she yelled, rubbing her wrists together, and using her full body weight to try to loosen the hold.

Loki first smacked her in the face, hit her over the head with the spear, and then punched her in the gut for good measure. The wind was knocked out of her and she felt a distinct throb in the back of her head, and her cheek stung bitterly.

Loki raised the spear so that it pressed against her neck. Then, there was a sudden explosion.

"How about you get the hell away from her!"

Tony. They had arrived at last.

...

**AN: Loki's in deep trouble now.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

**AN: There may have been some techincal dificulties relating to the last chapter. If you saw a repeat of the chapter before it, please check it again. Goodnight my lovelies!**

...

Loki blanched but kept up the act. "Welcome, welcome, just as planned." He replaced the old purple rag, tying it back around Evelyn's mouth. "You're too late. Agent Stark has already spilled all of your secrets, all of your hidden weaknesses."

They all froze for a second. Finally it was Thor who spoke. "You lie, brother!" "How could you possibly tell?" he replied, smugly.

Thor pointed at Evelyn. "Lady Evelyn is reacting in not a desperate way, but an _angry_ way. Her expression is very similar to when Tony is secretly fuming."

Loki turned only to be kicked in the gut by Evelyn. "You shall still lose, brother!" he gasped, raising his spear back to Evelyn's neck.

He didn't get the chance to say anything else as suddenly Tony slammed into him. "You will not lay one damn finger on her you bastard!"

The Avengers had never quite seen Tony so angry, it could only compare to the times in which Pepper had been threatened in any way. As Natasha and Thor chased after them, Steve and Bruce attempted to untie Evelyn and remove her gag. Clint stood near them, arrow nocked and aimed at Loki.

Finally they got the tight ropes loose. Evelyn collapsed onto Steve, panting. "Thanks for that." She wheezed painfully, wiping her bloody lip.

"Did he hurt you?" Bruce asked, observing the bruises and pain in her eyes. "Yeah, uh, let's not talk about that part in front of Tony." She smirked lightly, using the pole to pull herself back up – she didn't like having people support her, she was normally independent. She did a two-finger salute tiredly to Steve, "Thanks Cap'," she muttered, acknowledging the uniform, "but I was drugged earlier and hit a little hard on the head, so how about we call it a day. All Loki wanted was me and I'm fairly sure I'm in good hands now… certainly safer than if I was still back with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

Bruce smiled good-manneredly. "Well then, Agent Stark, let's get you back… before the others manage to kill Loki or if the situation gets more… stressful." She raised her eyebrows knowingly. "Ah… yes. I quite agree."

The three of them – and Clint, who followed – slowly edged back to the door. Evelyn put two fingers in her mouth, giving a sharp whistle. Thor, Natasha, Loki, and Tony all looked over, pausing. Blowing a wisp of hair out of her face, Evelyn said "Alright. This is over. I believe the goal here has been accomplished. Now, I'm just going to say this once: Food and water are very good things. Loki, I know you didn't keep me here long, but you still dragged me from where I was stationed in Arizona to… I think this is Virginia. Note: we mortal people are quite fond of food and water. We tend to need that to _live_. As I was saying earlier… I think it is time to go."

Natasha shrugged and she and Thor went outside with the other three. Evelyn waited, arms folded, for Tony, who came eventually.

He carefully put a hand on her shoulder, and the face plate lifted. "Thank God you're okay." He said seriously. She smiled. "You too, Tony. Let's go back… Director Fury has something to explain to me…"


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

**AN: Hello there! Thanks for the follows and favorites! ^_^ Also, this chapter is just a little... dark.**

**kylie. roby. 58: Thank you~!**

**Kai-Aala: Thank you too! *laughs* I do love your reviews.**

...

When they made it back to the tower, Evelyn immediately directed herself to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and a plate of leftover chicken. The Avengers joined her a few minutes later, accompanied by Nick, Maria, and Pepper once more.

"Agent Stark," Nick said carefully, "we are glad to see that you escaped that situation." "I'm glad I did too," she said, smirking, "you don't always send people after us. However, I knew if any information slipped into a certain someone's hands," she added, nodding at Tony, "then I would still be pretty safe. Loki's a major pain in the ass, do you know that?"

"Yes, we're all well aware." He said sharply, before continuing, "Now, I believe that we both know that I have to talk to you about something?" "Yeah, you said you were going to… 'Give me a promotion' of sorts, but I kind of doubt that it'll be fabulous. You just wanted me to give you the time of day." "Very true. You see, Agent Stark, you will still be going on missions and doing cases like you normally do, undercover work and such, but you'll also be doing more. You'll stay here, at the Avengers Tower, and become an Avenger."

Her brown eyes went very wide – as did the rest of theirs, save Maria's. "You're kidding." She said softly. "You better be kidding, dammit! I'm not cut out for _that_ line of work. I'm better being unknown than well-known!" "Again, we're aware. However, you're not a _full _Avenger." "What the hell does that mean?"

He sighed, rolling his eye. "You stay here, and work _with_ the Avengers. If they need backup, you'll be the first to know. You'll also act as a… confident. We have noticed in the past that if the bonds between them are tense or strained, they do not perform well."

"So you're saying I'm a therapist for superheroes that will then go out of their way to make sure I don't find out if something's wrong?" "More or less, however, Agent Hill and I have decided you'd be very good for this position as not only must you be very patient – and God knows you are, working with the likes of your cousin all your life – but you must be super sensitive. Not just empathetic sensitive, sensitive in that you can tell when something's wrong. You're very good at reading others' body language, and you can get information out of _anyone_."

She crossed her arms, chewing on a piece of chicken tenderly. "Alright. Fine. I'll do what you want for once. Now that that's explained, I'm going to go shower."

"Then you might want this," Nick handed her a slip of paper showing the location of her room. "We've sent over quite a few of your belongings." "Great," she muttered, leaving.

Nick and Maria were about to leave when Nick glanced at Tony. "You… may want to give the others some background information before they do anything wrong." Then, he left.

Tony nodded, his eyes flickering slightly. "What did he mean by that?" Clint asked.

"Well… I normally wouldn't tell you this stuff, it's personal, but if I don't there's a very good chance that you'll fuck everything up so… I'll explain a few things.

"Lyn had a sister who was three years older than her and a brother that was five years older than her. Their mother died when Lyn was three, and her father remarried a year after. My uncle worked in other countries frequently, and didn't come home often, but he loved his children.

"Their step-mother beat them. She was an alcoholic and hated children; I doubt she even knew that my uncle had children when they were married. At the slightest noise or movement, she would hurt them and yell at them. I know that Lyn's brother would always try to protect them, sometimes even taking their beatings for himself.

"When Lyn was nine, and her brother was fourteen, he died. Her step-mother had beaten him to death after he came back from school five minutes late. He had been late because a girl had tripped and dropped most of her things after class, and he had stopped to help her. Lyn would cry telling me this part. Their step-mother told their father that he had been involved in drugs and killed himself, and that she couldn't have done anything.

"A year later, when she was ten and her sister was thirteen, they ran away. They left a note explaining everything in a place they knew only their father would check if he came back. They had run away to me. I had been one of Lyn's confidents for years, and there had just never been a way I could help her. At that time, I could. I let them stay.

"But her sister couldn't take it; she was too scarred from everything that had happened. Just when Lyn had started to calm down and enjoy life again, a year later, her sister had started cutting her wrists. Lyn, only eleven at the time, didn't know how to help her sister and her sister would threaten her to make sure she didn't tell me. But she did anyways.

"But that didn't matter, because the next year, when Lyn was twelve and her sister was fifteen, her sister committed suicide. Lyn had a horrible relapse. She developed some severe anxiety problems, and drastic emotional instability. I'm rather surprised that she never did start doing anything dangerous like her sister. I asked her once, and she said that she couldn't. She didn't want to worry me more."

He paused for a second, looking at his hands. "It actually kind of makes sense now. Her father would drop by sometimes when she was older, sixteen or seventeen, and say that he was incredibly sorry. He still couldn't look after her, but he had made sure that her step-mother had gone to jail. When Lyn asked about her real mother, the only thing of importance to her that he told her was that… she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. I should've known she'd try to get in S.H.I.E.L.D. herself, she started going to the gym three times a week for long periods of time. I guess she still didn't want to worry me…"

He glanced at them; brows furrowed, and said "So… try not to say anything stupid, alright? That's why I'm a little… protective of her. Just don't hurt her."

And then, without another word, he left too.

...

**AN: Now we understand Evelyn Stark a little more. Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 5: Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

**AN: *sighs* I need to stop writing when I'm tired. Too bad that's all the time... Hope you enjoy!**

**Kai-Aala: I do hope the ninja can come back if need be. :P Very good security against haters, you know. I would know since I am, myself, a form of ninja. ;) I'm touched. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**kylie. roby. 58: Ah yes... it is, isn't it? Some of my writing gets like that... tragic, isn't it. Do enjoy this one!**

...

The next morning Steve and Natasha came down to the kitchen to find Evelyn wandering it blindly, eyes closed as if still exhausted, wearing a teal bathrobe with black trimming. Her hair was brushed out and almost floating behind her. She was still sporting bruises from the day before.

They stopped as Evelyn walked past; eyes still closed, opened a fridge, and poured a glass of orange juice. She took a sip before sitting in one of the chairs. She nodded tiredly, and muttered "Steve. Natasha. Morning."

They took seats across from her, glancing at each other. "Morning…" Steve said slowly. "How did you know it was us?"

Her brown eyes flicked open, and she took another sip of juice. "Oh, you know… the usual. I listened to your footsteps. It didn't take me long. You both tread lightly and carefully. Only so many people in _this_ place are light and careful."

"You'd be surprised," Natasha said, "so you know the Avengers Tower well?" "Yeah, you could say that."

She turned a little, surveying the room. "I've been here a few times… visiting Tony and Pepper. Oh, and it was Tony who told me your names. And I must apologize if I was snappish or off-putting yesterday. I was still in work-mode. I'll be better behaved now."

Another glance shared between the two of them. "Between that and the _juice…_" Steve murmured softly, but he caught Evelyn's eyes flicker towards him.

"Oh yes. This isn't quite what you've been expecting, is it? A polite and apologetic woman related to Tony Stark? Well-mannered too? Never!" she laughed. "And I'm not drinking a caffeinated beverage or alcohol? Hey, it happens. Not often," she murmured teasingly, "but it happens. Congrats. You've found one of the rare, respectable genetic outcomes."

Steve blushed slightly at her in-depth analysis.

"It's okay… I get it," she said, her eyes twinkling. "But I am a rather lot like Tony. You'll learn that quickly. Hello, Mr. Banner."

Bruce had come down quietly as well, but Steve and Natasha had not been facing him. He smiled halfway and raised his fingertips in greeting.

Having heard the conversation, Bruce steered it down a different path. "So… why exactly would Fury choose _you_ for this position? I feel like there was more logic to it than he said. Something he was hiding."

She shrugged. "Well, yes, there is something. I don't know why he didn't outright state it. Maybe… he thought it would offend all of you if you realized just who he was bringing in." "What do you mean?" Steve asked.

She looked down. "Well, it's one thing to bring in Tony's cousin who will fit in well with the team, and has already proved to be valuable enough to enemies to need protection. But… if I_ wasn't_ Tony's cousin, I think he still would've chosen me if he needed to…"

She sighed. "Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. I did a couple of things. I used to be a therapist and studied human behaviors, along with psychology. I also used to work with mentally challenged children; I tutored them in many subjects, sports, and music. I also worked as a nurse in a Children's Hospital, bringing smiles to children."

She shook her head, rubbing her temples. "I think Tony knew about those jobs. It's so ironic that he wants me to work with all of you as a confident – a friend. That's always been my job. I was a confident for my clients, a friend to those children… He would've wanted me for this job due to my experience working at jobs _like _it."

They were quiet for a minute, before Bruce spoke again. "That makes sense. I mean, you can't just have _any_ agent come in for this kind of job." There was no irritableness in his voice, only blunt, understanding truth. "However this job is not pleasant. For anyone."

"I'm… incredibly aware." She said carefully. She then sat up straighter as if getting shocked slightly. She grabbed something from inside her robe, revealing it to be an earpiece. She clipped it on, pulling out a microphone from it as well.

"I'm here." _"Agent Stark, have you been returned to safety?" _"Yes, I'm fine Agent Kerrie. What's up?" _"You're sounding awfully relaxed for being kidnapped. Anyways, we've got another mission for you. I'll be over at your office in half an hour." _"Actually, I'm at Avengers Tower." _"What the hell?" _"I'll explain. Just come over when you can." _"Alright… I'm trusting you, Agent Stark."_

The three of them stared at her. She stood, starting to leave. "What was that about?" Steve asked. "Well, Agent Kerrie is kind of… well, there are many words to describe him. He is almost a… manager for me? A manager, secretary, organizer, supporter… I've known him since we were sixteen. He takes calls for me, organizes everything, and tells me important things."

She ambled off on that, voice fading as she continued. She wandered down a hall.

"Something tells me that we should wake up Clint, Tony, and Thor before this Agent Kerrie arrives," Natasha said slowly.

"Yep," "Alright…" the all left the room.

Just another random start to a 'normal' day for the Avengers.

...

**AN: Who is Agent Kerrie? What is he like? Will we see a bit of Evelyn's work?**


	7. Chapter 6: Agent Kerrie

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.

**AN: Okay, it seems that if I didn't write this, as one of you lovelies put, 'shit will go down'. ;) So, here you go. It's short, a filler chapter, and I only wrote it at this very moment because I'm stalling on homework. Hopefully the next one will be longer.**

** kylie. roby. 58: Yes, it was horrible for me to write as well. :(**

**Kai-Aala: You might want to keep that ninja around just in case though! *chuckles* I love your reviews. They're brilliant.**

...

Half an hour later, on the dot, a young man came up into the kitchen, where everyone was talking. He had sandy blond hair, and kind green eyes. He was tall, about six feet, and he was dressed in a suit.

Tony looked surprised. "Timothy Kerrie? Evelyn's friend from forever ago?" He nodded awkwardly, "Hello Mr. Stark."

Evelyn came out, wearing a green t-shirt, denim shorts, and flip-flops. "Hey Tim, what's the mission?" she greeted him with a friendly hug.

Tim relaxed. "Oh thank God you aren't hurt. To think that you of all people were taken – I would've gone out and tried to kill him like an idiot." Evelyn laughed.

"So, everyone, this is Agent Tim Kerrie. Tim, meet the Avengers. You already know Tony, of course…" Tim smiled nervously, nodding. "I've heard quite a bit about everything you have all done. I'll try not to get in the way; I'll only be here whenever Lyn here has a new mission."

Evelyn nodded, "Which would be…?" "Oh, yes," Tim said, pulling out a file. He flipped it open.

"You're going to pretend to be Ria Overton and you'll be trying to get top secret information out of Hank Foley. All we know is that he's been hiring random civilians and stealing guns. We need to know his purpose. S.H.I.E.L.D. will take it from there. You're meeting him at a location specified in the file, and everything you'll need to know about Overton is also in said file. You're meeting him at two fifteen today. You up for the challenge, Agent Stark?" "Of course!" Evelyn said, taking the file and flipping through it.

"Oh, yes, and Overton can speak English but has a tiny bit of a German accent. It won't affect anything but your voice. That wasn't included in the file." "Alright, noted." Evelyn said, bored sounding. "Okay, I have the supplies for this. Give me a second and it will be go-time."

...

**AN: I really like Agent Kerrie. Probably because he, like Evelyn, was made by me... but I do like him. He'll definitely be back. I wonder how Lyn's mission will go...?**


End file.
